


Feels like fate

by Shaymin_Skyforce



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dave is a Toppat, Fluff(?), Henry flirts with everyone, Henry is part albino, M/M, My alternate universe, Reginald is mentioned, Right Hand Man is mentioned, Rupert is mentioned, Slight cringe warning, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymin_Skyforce/pseuds/Shaymin_Skyforce
Summary: Dave is a recent recruit to the Toppat Clan but he seemed to have stolen the leader's heart.(I'm not great at summaries).
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Feels like fate

**Author's Note:**

> Dave has been a Toppat for roughly 4 weeks. In case you were wondering. Also this is my first Henry x Dave fic so sorry if it's bad.

Dave was a new recruit in the Toppat clan. He was recently recruited by Henry who had become the new Toppat leader. While Dave made a few mistakes here and there he was never punished. Which made him kinda happy. However he noticed that Henry had changed since he became leader. First is that he removed that eyepatch of his revealing his ruby red eye which was very pretty. Second is that he finally started talking instead of signing. And third he became very...flirtatious. It was strange seeing him flirt with everyone. Not even Reginald and Right Hand Man could escape his flirts. 

Dave had only been flirted with once. And needless to say he got very flustered. It was a simple wink but it still made him blush in embarrassment. Still it was...nice? It was strange how a simple flirt could make him feel this way. Currently he was chatting with Sven and Burt when he was called. "Dave Panpa please come see me in my office." Henry announced over the loud speaker before it went silent. Burt and Sven looked at him curiously and Dave wasn't sure what to say. Once he was outside Henry's office he gently knocked on the door. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" The door opened and Dave stepped inside. It was dark inside his office with the only source of light coming from the desk lamp. "Hello Dave. Please have a seat." Dave sat across from him as he suddenly felt nervous. "Don't worry you're not in any trouble. I just have a simple question for you." Dave mentally sighed slightly with relief. "Yes sir?" Henry was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Have you ever considered joining the Government?" That was not the question Dave was expecting. "Of course not sir. Why would I ever consider joining the Government?" Henry stood up as he walked to the window. "Because I've heard that your best friend Rupert is in the government. If you happen to meet him on the battlefield would you consider changing sides?" 

Rupert. Dave hadn't seen him in forever. He was in the government now? Dave is honestly impressed. It's true that they were best friends but...having not seen him in a long time he felt that friendship fade away. Plus he had new friends. Burt, Sven, Henry, and a few others here. "No sir. You and the rest of the Toppat Clan are my new family. I wouldn't give it up for anything." He said in the most serious tone he could muster. Henry turned to look at him. Dave couldn't read his expression. Though it was too dark to see it anyway. 

"Maybe...I don't want you to see me as family." Dave blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Henry walked torwards Dave and extended his hand for him to take. Dave hesitantly takes his hand and yelps in surprise when he pulled him out of the chair and closer to him. A light pink blush appears on Dave's face. "S-sir. What are-" Henry gently placed a finger on his lips. "It's Henry darling~" Darling? He just called him darling! Dave could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Henry removed his finger from Dave's lips before placing his hand on his cheek. He has a slightly smug grin on his face. 

"Henry...what do you mean you don't want me to see you as family?" Henry chuckled a little. "Isn't it obvious Darling?" Dave's blush turned a dark red. "Y-you don't mean..." Henry nodded. "Yes. I love you my little panda." Panda? Guess it's a play on his last name 'Panpa'. Henry didn't make any further moves or comments. He seemed to be waiting on Dave's response. Dave...wasn't sure what to say. He never would've thought that someone would like him. Least of all the leader of the Toppat Clan. But somehow this felt...right? Like this was meant to be. Slowly he lifted up his hand and gently grabbed Henry's. He closed his eyes and leaned more into it. Henry smiled. A nice gentle smile. He pressed a kiss on Dave's cheek. Dave looked up at him with with the most precious expression Henry has ever seen. He didn't want to rush his relationship with Dave. So he'll take things slow for now. For the sake of his sweet little panda.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did my best. I barely see any works of Henry x Dave so I had to make something for it. I really do ship them. They would make such a cute couple. I just wish more people shipped them. Anyways sorry for the rant. Hope you have a nice day.


End file.
